Recueil de Drabble
by Lulma
Summary: Recueil de Drabble sur le YoutubeGame. Humour, Drama, Tragedy, plusieurs styles et ship représentés. Enjoy bande de yaoistes...
1. Ni les dire ni les penser

BRIGRIM – DRAMA/ROMANCE

Et voilà, ce recueil est enfin lancé ! C'est ce format bien plus libre que j'ai décidé de lancer afin d'offrir plus de contenu, plus de yaoi quoi !

Donc comme toujours le fameux disclaimer :

DISCLAIMER : Toutes les personnes citées et mises en scène dans ce recueil s'appartiennent à elle-même, et si l'une d'entre elle souhaite que je le supprime, je le ferais.

Pour ce premier drabble on trouve une « suite » (ou plutôt un DLC comme j'aime l'appeler) à mon tout premier OS : « Et ensemble… »

Enjoy bande de yaoistes ~

* * *

Il ne pouvait dire ou même penser ces mots. C'était au-dessus de ses forces.

Mettre un terme sur ce qu'il ressentait lui faisait peur.

Alors pour l'instant il préférait appeler ça "solitude".

Sans son colocataire avec lui, dans cet appartement trop grand pour un homme, il se disait seul. Même quand quelqu'un venait. Si ce n'était pas _lui_ , à quoi bon ?

De toute façon même s'il n'avait jamais mis de terme sur ses sentiments, il était sûr que quoi que ce soit, ce n'est pas partagé. Micka ne doit pas se sentir seul avec cette fille à ces côtés, non ? Oh non elle doit être de bien meilleure compagnie que lui... Elle faisait des choses que lui n'avait jamais faites avec lui, ça au moins, c'était sûr.

Ce n'était pas cuisiner. Mickaël se moquait tout le temps de lui, en cause ses talents médiocres de cuisinier.

Ce n'était pas faire la vaisselle, Mickaël l'avait toujours fait quand Grégoire l'essuyait.

Ce n'était pas faire le ménage. Parce que cette corvée il l'avait toujours fait tous les deux, le peu de fois où ils l'avaient fait.

Ce n'était pas jouer aux jeux-vidéos, parce qu'ils y jouaient ensemble, rageaient ensemble, riaient ensemble.

Non, c'était quelque chose que jamais ils ne feraient de toute façon. Et si Grégoire écoutait un peu plus sa conscience il se dirait "dommage..".

Sauf que Grégoire ne s'écoutait pas. Et il se morfondait couché sur le dos, en regardant le plafond.

Certaines personnes disaient « Dites aux gens ce que vous ressentez avant que ce ne soit trop tard. » mais... Quand était-ce trop tard ? Quand il cherchait une fille ? Quand il l'avait trouvé ? Alors c'était trop tard dès qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés…

Ou peut-être était-ce la mort ?

Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus. Il avait peur.

Peur de finir seul, parce qu'il n'avait pas eu les couilles de dire et de se dire qu'il était amoureux.

* * *

Une petite review pour ce tout nouveau format que j'expérimente :3 ?

Suivez-moi sur Twitter à Lulma_ :D !


	2. Inerte

J'ai écris ce Drabble après avoir lu un témoignage sur le jeune couple homosexuel tabassé à la sortie d'une boite de nuit, et celui d'une jeune femme agressée sexuellement dans la rue. Ces articles m'ont énormément touché et inspiré pour un petit texte sans prétention. Je ne prétends pas avoir la science infuse sur les pensées qui nous viennent dans une telle situation. Toujours pas de nom cité car je ne me sentais pas de sortir un texte pareil avec des prénoms

Si mes mots blessent une quelconque personne, celle ci peut m'en parler en review et je serais prête à enlever ce drabble.

Si vous êtes victime ou témoin d'une agression, surtout ne restez pas sans rien faire, portez plainte où prévenez la police. Certaines personnes ont parfois avoir l'impression que cela ne sert à rien mais rappelez vous que l'effet spectateur de résoudra rien, ne rien faire ne fera que conforter le ou les agresseurs dans leur démarche.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

* * *

Alors qu'il sortait à la simple lueur de la lune, il se fit happer dans un coin plus sombre que la nuit elle même. Deux personnes, à peine plus grandes que lui, mais bien plus fortes physiquement le plaquèrent contre le mur. Lui n'était pas très fort, pas très téméraire non plus.

Son dos le faisait souffrir, mais rien ne lui glaçait plus le sang que le regard de la personne qui lui faisait face. Un regard emplit de haine et sans pitié. Ils ne se connaissaient pas. Il ne savait pas d'où venait cette férocité envers lui.

« On va te défoncer, sale PD. » Cracha l'autre agresseur. L'insulte accentuée par un ton de dégout, lui fit comprendre pourquoi il se trouvait là.

Et puis il sentit les poings fuser sur son visage. Son nez se briser et ses jambes s'effondrer. Ensuite les coups contre son torse. Son souffle qui se coupait. Les cris qui s'étranglaient dans sa gorge. Et la douleur. La douleur qui l'irradiait complètement.

Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi encore ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être heureux comme n'importe qui ? Pourquoi devait-il toujours souffrir de ce qu'il n'avait pas choisit. Il ne voulait plus ressentir ce désespoir. Avoir la sensation que tout allait s'arranger. Que tout allait changer...

Il se débattait tant bien que mal, ses bras protégeant son visage et les jambes cherchant à se défendre. Mais il était à terre, seul. Et eux étaient deux, debout. Lui n'avait jamais été violent, jamais cherché à se bagarrer, les jeux vidéos ne comptaient pas.

Ses yeux le brûlaient, emplit de larmes. En les entrouvrants il cherchait une ouverture qui lui permettrait de tirer à son avantage la situation. Un moment dans lequel se débattre. Il ne voulait pas se laisser aller. Il pensait aux gens qui l'aimaient, une vraie raison de se défendre.

Sa vue était trouble, et ses agresseurs ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter. Alors il feint l'inconscience, il essayait de garder un corps mou, sans réaction. Au bout de quelques temps qui lui paraissait des heures, car les coups étaient bien plus douloureux lorsqu'il ne pouvait recroqueviller, ses assaillants se stoppèrent. Qu'allaient-ils faire ?

Ils se penchèrent près de lui et l'attrapèrent par le col. Leurs yeux emplit de haine se posèrent sur son visage, il pouvait les sentir. Il n'ouvrait pas les paupières, un mélange de sang et de gravier l'en empêchait.

Ils ne devaient pas se douter qu'il était encore conscient, sinon ils allaient reprendre. Taper et encore frapper. Non. Il devait rester silencieux sans bouger. Ses assaillants étaient en train de juger s'ils devaient se stopper ou non, et il fallait qu'ils s'arrêtent, c'était vital.

« Il est déjà inconscient ? » Demanda l'un des deux hommes,

« Oui. C'était vraiment une tapette lui. » Répondit l'autre.

Il sentit alors un dernier coup de poing inattendu s'abattre sur son visage. Et tout devint plus noir, plus doux.

Il plongeait dans un silence assourdissant d'où il sortirait un jour et s'effondra contre le sol, inerte.

* * *

Comme toujours, la review c'est sympathique n'hésitez vraiment pas, et suivez moi à Lulma_ sur twitter également pour suivre les sorties et avoir des teasing.


End file.
